


Supernatural Prom

by theamericanfreakazoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanfreakazoid/pseuds/theamericanfreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, it's prom season at Dean and Sam's high school. Dean is going with the quirky but adorable Castiel, and Sam is trying to get the nerve to ask Jessica. Oh and spoiler alert, someone gets lucky;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Prom, Sammy, isn't it exciting?" Dean asked, affectionately rubbing his little brothers head.   
"Uh yeah I guess, I just don't know who I'm going to ask. I mean there's Jessica, or Madison, or Jo, but what if they say no? I mean what if they say no? What if they laugh?-"  
"Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sam, Sam, calm down. Just follow my lead," Dean replied, walking up to his boyfriend Castiel, who was trying to get his trench coat unstuck from his locker door.   
"Hey there, Castiel," Dean said, helping pull the remaining fabric out of the door.   
"Hello, Dean, can I assist you in some way?" Cas asked nervously.   
"Well, as you know Prom is next weekend and I was wondering if you would do me the true honor of accompanying me to the dance?"   
Castiel blushed and kissed Dean quickly.   
"I would love to accompany you, assbutt," Cas said, smiling.   
"Great, it's settled. Now lets hook Sammy up," Dean said smiling. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean has his date, can Sam woo the beautiful Jessica?

"Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked his older brother, as they sat behind the bleachers waiting for cheerleading practice to end.   
"Of course it is Sammy, now help paint the letters on our chests," Dean responded, handing his brother a can of blue paint.   
Sam had finally decided he wanted to ask his long time crush Jessica to the prom, and Dean had decided the best way to do it was to paint a P on his chest, a R on Castiel's, an O on their friend Chuck's chest, and an M on their friend Kevin while they held Sam up.   
Since no one offered any better ideas, Sam had allowed this one to win.   
"Okay, now or never, Sam," Chuck said, pulling the tall boy to his senses.   
"Okay, here goes nothing," replied the younger brother.   
Together, the four boys picked up Sam and walked to the other side of the bleachers. The cheerleaders, including Jessica, immediately noticed.   
"JESSICA MOORE," Sam yelled, "WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?!"   
The cheerleaders began to giggle, and Jessica yelled back, "YES!!"  
"Way to go, Sammy!" Dean yelled, putting his brother down.   
"I cannot believe that worked," Sam said chuckling.   
Suddenly, he felt a small tap on his shoulder.   
"Hey Sam, here's my number so we can coordinate details," said Jessica smiling.   
"Oh uh wow, thanks Jess."  
"Anytime, moose," replied the cheerleader with a wink.   
As soon as she walked away, Dean clapped his brother on the back, "Bro, she wants you."


End file.
